I Hate You
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Soul Eater Evans and Maka Alburn have raged war on each other since pre-school. Now in high school, they have a daily battle of words. However due to Black*Star's amazing analysis skills Soul starts to reconsider his hate friendship with Maka. Will be limes and lemons swing around. Enjoy!
1. Macaroons

_Hey guys! I'm flying in with a new story hurrah! XD I have so many ideas floating around so I decided to catch this one with a massive butterfly net!  
This is a fresh new start for me as today wasn't going to so well. :p  
I just need something to distract me. Really badly. The start is a little slow, so bear with and review please! Anyways please do enjoy. _

* * *

_Hate- feel intense or passionate dislike for (someone/something) e.g she hates spiders. _That was the general term for hate, however Maka did not find it descriptive enough to depict how much she despised Soul Evans.

Their little group of friends had been through thick and thin, from pre-school to high school. Maka was the tomboyish bookworm. She didn't acquire the look of it though. Not the stereotypical short haired and wore sport clothes type of tom boy. It was rather the fact of her fiery temper, and that she was easy to provoke. And Soul who liked to point out many times that she was flat as an ironing board, was the main offender. Before she met Tsubaki she was usually the only girl to play with the boys, as she found dolls boring and dull. Further more she was the fastest in the 100m sprint. In addition she was one of the smartest in their year, you would find her in the stacks reading a book. She may have looked sweet and innocent with her twin pigtails, smart white shirt, yellow oxford and checkered skirt but she was a whole other story when she was angry.

To match her was the equally fiery tempered, yet silkily cool Soul Evans. Ever since pre-school he was the kid that would yank on Maka's pigtails. (Yes she had them since pre-school.) and push her into the mud. Now things were different and his mother told him not to hit girls, instead of fighting her physically, they had a duel of biting words. Now in his junior year of high school he was one of the main heart throbs. Thousands of girls from freshmen to senior would all be wishing and hoping for some eye contact with the one and only Soul Evans. You would think that he would be a fat-headed, arrogant bastard, but instead he kept his cool manner and carried on wishing these girls would get on with their pathetic lives. Yes, he was cruel, sarcastic, and cynical but that made him even more desirable as he was deemed (by the fan girls) "a wild and dark horse" as being handsome as he was sarcastic. Soul merely snorted at the name as he thought of the stupidity and irony of the nickname as he had white hair.

To his right he had Kidd, the sweetest of the bunch. He was also a main heart throb among the females of the school. His character contrasted greatly against his two other male friends. His gleaming golden eyes, with 3 white stripes set in his jet black hair would give the impression of a "gothic" character, but to their surprise and joy they found him amicable, helpful, and nuts about symmetry. Most probably that was the most annoying thing about him, everything about him had to be symmetrical. The gang learnt long ago not to find fault with his symmetrical items, as they knew he would find out himself and save themselves from the crazy ritual to make the faulted thing symmetrical. In addition they knew that Kid would go to pieces if the gang actually pointed out how many things were asymmetrical. Kid would break into pieces. Symmetrical pieces. Even Soul and Maka who could tolerate his crazy obsession with symmetry better than the rest of the gang, were at their wits end when they found all their rooms secretly (not so secretly) ordered in an unusual and symmetrical way. But all in all he was a kind and helpful person.

Black*Star on the other hand... Well he was energetic, cocky and loud. His aquamarine hair spread rumours from dying it to having a rare gene of having blue hair. Black*Star has not even once denied or agreed to any of the rumours. His subtle little crush on Tsubaski brought him closer to the other females in the group. He was the other main heart-throb, with a heart-breaking story to go with. Since his parents died for unknown reasons, Sid the gym and health teacher had adopted him, and then in sophomore year he had got an apartment with Sid sending him money and Black*Star having a job. This story was the perfect equation for fangirls. The story had girls with tears in their eyes, and their sympathy was gushing out of them however this did not stop Black*Star from being an annoying, impulsive and arrogant person. Surprisingly he just rolled with the punches, and he just simply "graced" the girls his presence, enjoying their admiration and infatuation.

Tsubaski was the cool asian, as they had donned her that nickname. Tall and cool, she was a pillar, supporting the rest of the group. Although her outside personality was quiet and shy, her inside personality was a whole other story. She was slightly perverted, scheming, calculating, mischievous; a true match-maker, that rarely came out. Yet she was still kind, thoughtful and friendly.

Liz, was as devious as Tsubaski's secret personality. With a kick ass style and attitude, she was feared by girls and desired by boys. And with fear came protection, for her younger and cuter sister Patty. Patty was the adorable younger sibling in the gang and was often found with giraffes, but she could easily rival Black*Star's eating capacity and had random spurts of brilliant ideas. Her round cheeks and baby blue eyes were the living proof of innocence and cuteness.

They were like a large, slightly dysfunctional, happy family.

* * *

"Evans this is my turf."

"And it is as pathetic and droll as you are Albarn"

"Well you know how to at least read one of these books, or is that something else you are incapable of?"

"Well if that means you are incapable of having a life."

"Well at least I know I'm capable of achieving good grades."

"I'm not some teachers pet, who obviously sucks Stein's cock for extra marks."  
Her eyes turned into slits, and hissed

"I'm not sure you should be saying such dangerous words when everyone knows last week Katy Muller gave you a blowjob. You sure like your sluts. Disgusting pig"

"Well at least I have someone that wants me, I'm not abandoned by their parents. Someone who actually cares for my welfare." He instantly felt the icy cool hand of regret clench on his heart as he watched Maka's usually sparkling emerald pupils dilate into a murky green. It was a slip of the tongue. He was one of the few she had shared her childhood secret.  
Her body stiffened, fists clenched, blinking back her tears. She did not show weakness, or vulnerability. She hadn't cried since she was 7 when her mother had left her. She inhaled deeply in her nostrils and walked back a little.

"You would think, witnessing the event of a loved one walk out of my life would at least make you think before what you say Evans." She turned and left, her pigtails swinging. Soul was instantly reminded of the memory holding Maka and stroking her satin-soft pigtails as she cried her heart out on him.

He could've kicked himself.

* * *

At lunch the gang separated into genders.

"Soul... Why does Maka-chan look like she wants you to burn in hell with pitchforks and daggers slashing at you for centuries?" Kid asked nonchalantly, as he bit into his apple. His golden eyes flickering to Soul waiting for his answer.

"I had a slight mishap with her"

"You guys always have mishaps, but she doesn't usually send you daggers, after the fight. What's different about this one?" Kid inquired.  
Soul unravelled his sandwich, and lifted the bread to put the fallen salad back in.

"I struck a chord with her, I didn't mean to obviously."

"But I bet you like her like that" a sudden booming voice interrupted.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Not important. What is, is that Maka is a cute chick, wanting to kill you. And it's not as if she's uggglllayy." Black*Star drawled out. Starting to eat at a fast pace, slightly smearing food over his mouth. Kid and Soul both looked at Black*Star, gave each other looks and dropped their food, having lost their appetite.

"What do you mean?" Soul inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Well you talk to her the most out of the group. Well at least female wise." Black*Star analysed, quite accurately. (Going to call him Star, because I'm lazy!) still gulping down food.

"Pah, I talk to the others. Like that... Katherine? Katrine-"

"Katy Muller." Kid corrected annoyingly, as he inspected his apple, checking his bites were symmetrical.  
Star raised a suggestive eyebrow at Soul, smirked and went back to stuffing his face.

"I'm not good with names"

"You're not good with anything except arguing with Maka." Star chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up fishhead. Kid do you agree with what he's saying" Soul's eyes bored into Kid's golden ones and pointed to Star.  
Kid "hummphed" checked over his shoulder to see the girls and looked back at Soul, honesty present in his eyes and tone.

"I do agree with Black*Star. You may say you're bad at remembering names, but you and Maka talk the most. And we've known you as long as she has."

"Well thanks... I guess."

"But you have to admit you like her feisty, I've seen the chemistry between you two."

"Who are you the Love-Doctor?!"

"Well not exactly, it's just funny to watch you guys fight. But can you honestly say that you don't imagine seeing Maka naked, or fucking her or something."

"You disgust me" Soul stormed out, his lunch lay forgotten.

"Well he didn't deny it." Star remarked as Kid shook his head.

* * *

Soul leaned his head against his locker, his mind imploded with images of Maka in the library. Eyes wide with hurt and sadness. Ugh, he did not expect that, he stupidly thought she would rebound off the comment. But of course being the smart, kind person who listens to everything, caught his comment. Then more images flooded through in front of his eyes. The memory of them in elementary school. When Soul called the teacher "mommy" and Maka caused an uproar about it, The teasing stopped after a month.

When Maka had paint thrown over her by Soul, her pretty flower dress dripping of blue paint. Unlike a normal kid who would cry about it. Maka raged war on Soul by grabbing onto him, therefore making his clothes dirty too. She also grabbed his hair mixing blue paint into his stark white hair, the usual rough and tumble, screaming and hair pulling. The principle was called in and they were in detention for about a month.

Then in freshmen in high school, there was a pool party, and everyone in the class was invited. Soul was already past the awkward lanky stage, and started growing, building lean muscles. He was their chilling with his friends, drink in hand, facing the pool where he saw Maka awkwardly walking to the pool edge. Instead of a dorky swimming costume she wore instead a deliciously red-hot two piece bikini with a jewel encrusted between the cups. The soft red strings were tied into neat bows, with the tails hanging softly by her hips. She still had her childish pigtails but rather hindering her beauty in fact heightened it. For the first time in his strange friendship with Maka Alburn, he had noticed she was a... girl. Of course Soul knew they were opposite genders, but seeing her embracing her beauty Soul had acknowledged that Maka was a girl. A very pretty one in fact. He remembered distinctly the strange warm sensation running over his body, his eyes were entirely focused on her as she jumped into the pool having fun. And the narrowing of the eyes when other males stared at her. His teeth gritted as he noticed more males attracting towards her. He head half a mind to jump into the pool himself and drag her out. However he enjoyed having warmth course through him as he watched her uncover her body.

Sure he could have any girl, but he was sure she was out of bounds. Whatever kind of relationship they had, he was pretty sure romantic feelings were off limits. But why did the arousing images of Maka, flushed cheeks in that delectable red bikini and his hands all over her creamy, creamy skin come to mind. He could literally feel the length of her long long legs, wrapping around him. He imagined his fingers barely caressing her hips, slowly undoing the bow, and carefully inching off her bikini bottom.

Panting heavily and certain problems arriving, Soul's hazy red eyes flickered, still having the wonderful images in mind. Groaning, he placed his head back against the locker, banging his fist.

* * *

Maka sighed, relieved as she arrived at her front door. Retrieving the keys from her bag she hummed a little melody and unlocked the front door. Ever since Kid's surprise symmetrical clean up she came to appreciate every day when she would find her place how she left it. A few magazines on the table, her plants assorted messily on her window sill, all normal. Her mind, kept flashing back to Soul. And his cruel harsh words. They stung like ivy leaves, a lasting sting until you found nettle leaves. And in Maka's case her nettle leaves was a giant tub of ice-cream. Dropping her bag, changing into a tank-top and shorts in her room, she grabbed the tub of ice cream and sat on the surface, digging in. As she ate a spoonful at a time, her mind reeled a memory.

The memory of Soul placing a whoopee cushion on her chair, and being a fool she sat down making a rude noise.

Then when Maka hit Soul in the face with a soccer ball, and they had another fight, rolling around, on the grass. The normal.

Taking another big scoop she thought further to the night of that freshman pool party. It was the first house party she had ever been to, and it was round about the same time she had met Liz, Patty and Tsubaski. They all had gone shopping for their swimming costumes together earlier in the day. Liz, extremely confident even in freshman year had a daring yet beautiful, baby blue bikini. A normal bikini top with a frilly bottom. Tsubaki not liking bikini's herself bought a deep, rich purple swimsuit with a large metal ring in the middle, showing a little more of her porcelain skin. Patty with a halter neck, plain black bikini. They had all pushed Maka into buying the red jewelled stringed bikini. Saying that even if she wasn't interested in boys she could have a little fun, maybe even attracting one boy. Maka being adorably dense in freshmen did not understand "one boy", which she now understood was Soul.

She remembered the heat and intensity of someone watching her. Everyone was too busy fooling around to care about her, she doubted any other boy was looking at her. But she did have the feeling of someone staring at her. Was it Soul? He was a little away from the pool side, having a drink and talking to his friends. It could have been, but Maka's logical brain did not accept the idea and pushed it away from her.

*Knock-knock*

Furrowing her eyebrow, Maka leapt off kitchen surface, spoon still in mouth and opened the door. Soul had appeared with a box. His tall, hulking figure made her crane her neck to see his devilishly handsome face.

"Here" he grunted, thrusted the colourful box into her hands. Maka looked down and saw an assorted arrangement of multicoloured biscuits.

"You bought me macaroons?" Her face tilted to the side in confusion.

"Yes, duh brain. This is a peace offering and I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." Soul bowed his head slightly, not wanting to blush in front of Maka knowing that she would mock him till his death.

"I know they're your favourite, since it is MACAroons" they both laughed at their joke. Soul glanced at Maka and looked away again, not wanting his brain to take the whole picture, so it could haunt him in his dreams.

He had to come back and give her this.

He despised the fact that he was in debt to her, the one that hurt her.

He needed to be square, equal with her.

He had an insatiable need to talk to her, to hear her voice, to see her eyes sparkle with the usual anger, that fuelled their daily battle. It was crazy, he almost depended on her, and he didn't like how far he was delving into her.

"Thank you Soul. I forgive you." Maka granted, and smiled sweetly at Soul. Soul gulped at the cute image of Maka smiling, as Maka closed her door. She placed the macaroons on the kitchen counter and carried on eating ice cream.

Soul still stood outside her door, his mind was processing the recent and excellent images of Maka now. Soul smirked to himself

He liked her smile

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it too! This is an excellent distraction because I just failed my piano exam... I guess I don't what to do, because I have never failed, before. but I decided to move on to the next grade. My family isn't exactly helping. Ugh I just hate having an asian family sometimes. I'm confused right now what I want exactly, because there will always be the lingering doubt of "will I pass THIS time?" And will I have enough time. My head is all a mess, and I've made my peace with it, as I cried in the shower. I just need a reliever as tomorrow I go back to school and do more exams. :p so that's the story of my failure, I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Sorry about the start, it was a little slow. Sorry for any mistakes!  
Thanks so much for reading, review please! I might continue, if you guys like it!  
Chang  
Xxx_


	2. You're more attractive

_Hey there!  
Guess what? A dead bird attacked me. That's right. A DEAD bird attacked me. Oh well, enjoy and review people!_

* * *

Maka couldn't stop her thoughts. They all travelled back to that smirking, arrogant, fat headed Soul Evans. She just wanted to squeeze his little puny head. Just what was he playing at? Messing with her mind like that? First all cool, douchey, insulting then friendly and apologetic. Maybe he was taking drugs, because Maka was sure that was a 360 degree personality flip of Soul Evans, and it was flat-out creepy.

It was unbelievable to anyone that how much they hated, fought, insulted each other, they have known each other since pre-school. To any person you would of thought that maybe they had started their war on each other in High School, however if you analysed them, they were like a perfect team. Because with the experience of thousands of retorts, millions of words of sworn hatred against each other and a billion arguments, they were pretty well co-ordinated like a dance couple. Each step was a hissed word, every spin was an insult and their finish was their threats. Who would have thought they were so tightly knitted?

Maka's spine shivered with cold, nervous sparks, as she slowly twirled the macaroon box in the light. She knew his game, his charms, his way of playing their game. A fine strategy, she would have never clocked Soul as a strategic player, more of a impulsive player. He would insult her, pushing her temper as far as he could, knowing she would snap before long. And the long, dull familiar battle of cruel words are carefully duelling each other.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the conceited git, Soul Evans. He was the heart breaker, the heart stealer, the wild, charming dark horse. Who wouldn't fall in love with him? Maka had to agree that Soul was stature and rugged looks. However she would not tell Soul as she knew it would be a massive ego-boost and it would all go to his tiny, white head. Some things were better left unsaid.

Her fingers drummed against the marble of the counter, humming to herself to help her clear her mind. Yes he was smart, a good adaptation of the modern day adonis, irresistible. No wonder why there were literally swarms of girls around him, throwing their love at him.

"Well if that means you are incapable of having a life." Soul's words echoed in her ears, maybe there was some truth in the prat's words. Maka hadn't been out with her friends for 2 months and the last time she went was because of a birthday. That was pretty lame and antisocial.  
But it wasn't her fault, she cared about grades and responsibilities. Both her parents walked out of her life and she had grown accustomed to being self efficient, and independent. She wasn't like everyone else, who had a mommy and daddy to look after them when they were ill, or to watch at sports events to cheer them on. No one to celebrate her birthday with.

Yes who would want to be with the mis-fit, Maka "tiny-tits" Alburn? The one who has a shameful past and acts like a uptight bitch who's got a stick shoved up her ass. Maka chuckled sardonically, her own mind was humoring itself because she knew it was true. It was true she acted like Miss Priss, a Goody Goody, so freaking untouchable, so no one came even 5m with her. Because those who had resided in there made her walls come crashing down.

I should be like Tsubaski, nice and quiet. Well I am quiet, only when I'm not shouting at Evans. How does Liz do it? It's natural for her, flirting and sociable. Well maybe I can I ask her, ugh she is going to be so god damn righteous, about me actually paying attention to my looks. But I guess no pain, no gain!  
I can start off small tomorrow.

* * *

"So Soul did you fix up with Maka-Chan?" Kid asked innocently, as he checked his handwriting was symmetrical.

"Why do you make it sound as if we are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Soul huffed?

"Where did you get this ludicrous idea of a romantic relationship with Maka from?"

"?Because he secretly wants her.?" Black*Star sang.

"Mr Star please keep quiet." The librarian hushed, books tucked into the crook of her arm.

"Sorry Miss Houtem." Star meekly apologised, as the librarian stalked away. "Old bat" Star muttered.

"So Soul, have you made up with Maka yet? Being the perfect gentleman you are, the chances are you already have. Probably got her roses-"

"Star stop" Kid warned, flickering his golden eyes to Soul's trembling figure.

"Made a ballad to say sorry, singing it outside her window" Star teased on.

"Star shut the hell up, Soul's going to-"

"Black-Star shut the motherfuck up! You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about! She's my friend and I pissed her off, and I apologised. I did that because that's what friends do, and you're acting like a jacked up twat!" Soul cursed loudly, the library was ringing, everyone turned to Soul's angry stance.

"Mr Evans, you should leave, I will not have cursing in the school library. Please leave and consider this as a warning, next time detention." The librarian threatened softly. The three trooped out with their bags on their shoulders, books all smooshed into their arms and left.

In silence they reached their lockers, opened them, stored their books and sheets and closed them with a dull 'clang'.

"I'm sorry."  
Soul raised an eyebrow. Kid was still trying to make the inside of his locker symmetrical. Checking the amount of books in each row.

"I know it seems lame and useless right now when we just got kicked out of the library, but you know how I am."

"That's not an apology."

"Hold on I was getting there. Geez, I'm sorry Soul for teasing you really badly. I didn't mean to make you so angry." Star finally apologised.

"Fine, I forgive you." He said reluctantly, Soul puffed out his cheeks, he folded his arms slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

"That woman is insufferable though."

Both Kid and Star sighed, rolling their eyes.

"A smart student, that wretch. Can't believe that she dare insult me, with that unbelievably irritating, uptight mouth of hers-"

"Now imagine that unbelievably irritating, uptight mouth sucking on-"

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to adopt kids Black*Star"

"Now now lets not get hasty now." Black*Star humoured Soul.

"She's just has always pick a fight, win her battles, make sure that she has the last word in everything. She's impossible!"

"And yet you retaliate to her advances, defend and attack her just as much as she does." Black*Star chirped in.

"Black*Star-"

"Kid you're observant. Tell me that there isn't 'sexual tension' between those two when they have their arguments. Like a magnetic force around them that instantly makes them attract to each other." He inquired.  
Kid looked back at Soul, straight ahead them up at the ceiling.

"Well you two do seem to hate each other, on the other hand in most cases, there seems to be a strange attraction between you and Maka-Chan. And you know as well as I do, Maka-Chan has become the male student's main attraction."

"Wh-what? People fancy tiny-tits? You gotta be joking me. I know she's not ugly, like I'd-rather-date-a-toilet-bowl ugly. But people must hate her, they don't think of Maka, like that.. Right?" Soul questioned himself.  
Black*Star and Kid raised their eyebrows. Obviously Soul was wrapped up in his own life to care about other people.

"Well let's see then. Here-" Black*Star caught on an arm of a fellow student.

"Hey dude what do you think of Maka Albarn?"  
A medium heighted, sandy blonde, average looking kid, shook his shaggy mop of hair.

"Man.. Maka Albarn? You kidding? She's so fricken tight, like she has something up her arse. Like she gave me a dirty look for slapping on some chick's ass-"

"See no one likes her! She's not the hottest girl in school?!" Soul exclaimed.

"Whoa... Who said anything about Maka Albarn not being hot?" The student countered.

"OH BOOLAKASHYA!" Black*Star snapped his fingers at Soul, moving his head in mock taunting gestures as well.

"Continue"

"Well she may be mean and strict, but daymn. I would totally bang that chick. Hell most guys would. Whoever gets to fuck her first will be the luckiest bastard in the world. Fuck you can literally see those pouty lips of hers on you, sucking, biting, whispering. Just imagine those legs wrapping around your hips as you jam your-"

"Shut the fuck up" Soul growled, slamming his hand against the locker, scaring the student away.

"Bollocks, you're right." Soul ran his fingers through his hair, slightly distressed.

"Yeah! Your God is right about everything. But Soul seriously tell me honestly, that you can not imagine throwing her against the wall, when you see her. Or when she starts to insult you, you can't think of anything but to grab her and-"  
Soul stormed away, muttering sweet threats against Black*Star.  
Kid and Black*Star smirked.

* * *

Morning had dawned, and the day started afresh, students chattering as they came in. Soul briskly walked in, trying to avoid the unbearable attention of fan girls. He stayed stationary at his locker, minding his own business, yawning loudly, until he chocked on his breath.

What should of been a prissy, childish looking, pigtailed girl, and in place was the exact replica, however with subtle differences. That everyone could notice. Many more wolf-whistles, Soul had a sudden urge to rip out the throats who did so. A couple of

"Daymn... I would tap that" well Soul would make sure they wouldn't tap nothing, except the hospital beds they would stay in for a least a year.

"Looking good Albarn" a courageous, egoistical looking classmate, with his "casual-smart" look with hipster glasses.

Soul expected a snappy come back, but instead she merely huffed and continued to her locker.  
Maka couldn't understand what was so different? All she did was let out her pigtails, so her hair was unleashed ad glimmering in the sun. Auburn, with streaks of brown ran through her soft, satin like her. Liz who squealed for 10 whole minutes, disturbed her grumpy neighbours and had a giraffe toy chucked at her head by an angry Patty. Clapping her hands enthusiastically, and a smirk on her shiny lips, instantly asked

"Now the tomboy, wants tips from the very essence of femininity. Are you trying to impress someone? Someone's name beginning with S maybe-"

"No, he only made a small point. I want to embrace my feminine features" Maka squeaked out, not wanting to fall into Liz's scary and demanding gaze. Liz sighed and stopped, well if Maka wasn't comfortable with sharing her reasons, well she couldn't exactly force her. But maybe she could trick her, and whilst helping Maka she wondered how to look up CERTAIN items without looking suspicious.

Soul noticed her eyes were highlighted even more, with eyeliner with flicks on the corner of her eye. Almost feline like, Soul's eyes had suddenly conjured some cat ears on Maka, making her look cuter and desirable than ever. Man his mind was more retarded then usual.

Her clothes were the same, however small differences made the biggest changes. Her shirt was the same, just one button at the top was undone, giving more view on her elegant, clean, blemish-free neck. Almost hinting a sight of her collar bone as well. Her usual black twin tailed blazer was replaced by a white version. This one clung on her body, her soft sloping shoulders, her narrow waist, tails flapping over her round rump. That was also barely covered by her red checkered skirt. It was short, but no one really noticed, but now. Now was a different case, the skirt length was heightened so  
much that it was almost criminal.

Soul's hazy red eyes, half-hooded, could not take his crimson orbs off her. Small pants were once again present, and his brain was taking plenty of mental photos, for later uses.

"Man she looks like a circus trainer. Like a lion tamer." A male voice quite close to Soul, commented

"Hey Alburn you can tame my Lion any time you want!" His friend called out, grinning cheekily. The remark simply bounced off her like a rubber ball.  
As there were so many people by the lockers, Soul kicked the two bastards, and felt relief as he whistled away, innocently.

Maka had finally reached her locker, and clicked in the correct combination, as she wasn't that tall, and her locker was at the top, for being in alphabetical order she would have to tiptoe to reach her books at the back of her locker. This also meant that her skirt would rise up a little, and it was already short as it was, after what Liz did to it as well. However Maka had to take the plunge and quickly reach for her books. Anyways it was a millisecond of a flash and no one was really watching.

Little did she know...

A warm hand-shaped heat was on her waist, and another long, limbering arm was in her locker, grabbing her books.

"Shortie you need to be careful."

"Thanks, Dad." Maka rolled her eyes as she took her books from his grasp.

"I'm serious, you need to be aware of people. People are looking at you differently, you're giving more guys signs that it's okay to... Look at you." Soul looked away, scratching his head.

"Oh gee this is coming from a guy who is swarmed by billions of fangirls, all trying to have some sort of physical contact with you. Yeah, not hypocritical at all..." Maka answered sardonically. Closing her locker, she lifted the back of her white, twin-tailed blazer. Instantly Soul patted the tails down, also having a good chance of feeling her ass.

"Soul..."

"What you're trying to look older but it's not working. With all your new look, but you're not fooling anyone. The dress barely covers your ass, no one wants to see your childish knickers. Your blazer still as unfashionable as your life is. Your make-up looks like you smothered jam over your mouth and it's not who you are." Soul commented critically.  
Maka annoyed suddenly bellowed out

"I don't give a flying rat's arse about your god damn opinion! What because you are the almighty Soul Evans, and I should hang onto each and every world you say, because you spurt out gold? Because you are the freaking perfect example of accepting people for who they are? Because that is complete and utter bullshit, Soul Evans. Get over yourself, now stuff that in your pipe and smoke it." Maka sassed, and stalked away, with many people watching after her, with shocked looks of admiration.

Soul knew he was lying through his teeth, he actually enjoyed her new look. He dreamed of ripping off her blazer as he would crush her against a wall. Her pixie green eyes boring into his as he took her shiny lips again and again. Soul knew Black*Star had infected his mind, because his mind was imaging her cherry red lips, wrapping around, sucking and his... *ahem* disappearing through her dangerously attractive lips.  
Soul groaned and slid down his lockers, arm over eyes. He could shoot himself and Black*Star right now...

* * *

Maka's head came down from the clouds, once in her whole educational life she was watching the clock for every minute, as she simply didn't care for the lesson today. Soul thought she looked worse than usual, his words just got to her though. Many people have said many things, but she knew she was oblivious and let it fly over her head. It didn't aggravate her, yet there was something so strange to how Soul's words effected her. It wasn't normal, was it?  
The bell ended class, and she stalked up to her locker, huffing.

"Hey baby, I wasn't kidding about taming my lion." The same guy called at her.

"Well sort him yourself, I don't tame douches" Maka's eyes turning into angry slits.

"Don't be the uptight bitch we know you are. Just let loose a little, we can have some real fun." He waggled his eyebrows. Maka made her stance, making a very strong point.

"I said no, so fuck off and smoke your joint elsewhere. I don't hang around with low lives like you" she said with a disdainful look.

"You little bitch! No one denies me what I want!" He pushed her back into her locker. Cruel, cold hands gripping her arms, trying to keep her wriggling form still. Then suddenly they were taken away, and another bang was on her immediate left.  
Soul had held the cocky bastard back by the neck, obviously making the attacker uncomfortable.

"You disgust me, Ivan. Get out of here before I really mess you up" Soul threatened and took away his slender hand. Ivan scrambled away, leaving dust in their wake.

"I told you, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Shit like this happens when you don't pay attention." He lectured, Maka held her head down, a little bowed.

"Also you obviously don't know what the thoughts are running through a guys mind, especially with a girl like you. You are more attractive than you actually believe" Soul advised.

"You just said I look childish-"

"I didn't say guys don't think you're attractive. I said you look childish and strange with make-up on."

"Well do you think I'm attractive then?" Maka asked quickly.

"I lied about before, you didn't look childish. You just had a lot to show. Like I said, You need to credit yourself better, about your looks."

"What did you actually think of when you saw me this morning?" Maka pressed on with her question.  
Soul's problem risen, as he remembered saw her legs, the memory of her skirt fluttered up high. That millisecond flash of her lilac panties replayed in his mind plenty of times.

"That is hard to explain" Soul replied.

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes, I'm quite tired and I have school! :p night  
Chang  
Xxx_


	3. Let me have you

_I have my final English exam, and I don't exactly care nor is it important, so meh. I'm writing again, I should pick up some steam before my geography trip.:P Enjoy._

* * *

_Last time:_

_"What did you actually think of when you saw me this morning?" Maka pressed on with her question._  
_Soul's problem risen, as he remembered saw her legs, the memory of her skirt fluttered up high. That millisecond flash of her lilac panties replayed in his mind plenty of times._

_"That is hard to explain" Soul replied._

Soul hit his head repeatedly against his locker, the hollow sound ringing after every bash. His mind was stupidly on repeat, replaying that little, yet extremely memorable flash of her god damn adorable underwear. Grabbing his face he hit his head even faster against his locker.

"That is hard to explain" God who did he think he was? A douche, those uncool, conventional, dirty minded teenage boys, who has to use stupid dirty innuendos in every sentence. How uncool was he?

"Oi, oi, oi! OI! Stop, or you'll get concussion!" an otherworldly voice was just behind him, until a strong hand pulled back his head, and a familiar grin.

"What's with the head bashing? Trying to get rid of _something_?" Black*Star hinted.

And here was the prime example of the douchey, uncool, conventional teenage boys. Soul merely rolled his eyes, rubbing his sore forehead.

"No dumbass, I just realised how stupid I am." Soul groaned, running his fingers through his unruly snowy hair. Black*Star chuckled, he could only imagine who Soul was talking before then.

"Maka? Another argument?"he predicted.

"Yes and no. Not exactly."

"Oh, you said something diiiirrrty,~" Black*Star singsonged, dancing with his index fingers up, face gleeful.

"When did you get so insightful? Maybe that crush on Tsubaski is helping you alot, you're not as much as ass even more" Sul commented.

"Dude, could you say it even louder?"

"Yeah sure: BLACK*STAR HAS A CRUSH ON TSUBAS-" Soul managed to get out before Black*Star muffled him out with his hand.

"You're so not cool dude. And that's disgusting don't lick my hand you're not a dog." and punched "friendly" Soul. "I hope she didn't hear-"

"Hi Black*Star~"

Black*Star immediately straightened his posture, pulling his clothes straight and pulling his hair back. "He-ey Tsu- Tsubaski. You're looking good today."

"Oh thanks, you too. Hi Soul." She replied.

"*cough*He-Hi Tsubaski" Soul coughed out, before Black*Star neatly hit him in the guts, doubling up in laughter and in pain.

"Oh, Soul you okay?" Tsubaski gently patted Soul's back. Black*Star catching the unwanted contact, he grasped at Tsubaski's small wrist, just barely realizing what he had just done. Soul looked up and almost bursted out of laughter, tears leaking out of his eyes. Black*Star merely kicked over Soul pulling Tsubaski closer, trying not to notice her soft skin, and sweet fragrance, and how shiny her hair was.

"Er Black*Star, you're holding my wrist too tight. It hurts."

"Oh! Stupid me, I'm sorry!" quickly releasing her wrist, putting his hands behind his back, like the dork he was. "Anyways what's up?"

"Oh, right. Dr Stein paired us up for the dissection work, for both written and practical. So do you wanna meet up sometime to start?" She asked, Black*Star couldn't help notice her new found confidence, and it was pretty cute. How he wanted to make her blush again. Black*Star wanted bash his head against his locker too now.

"Black*Star? Black*Star? Are you okay? What's wrong with you two today? You're so silly." She said with a refreshing smile. Black*Star could see the soft sunshine behind her, with the leaves rushing in with the wind. Like in manga and anime.

_Inner Black*Star: I just wanna hold her forever._

_Outer Black*Star: Dude, I know too. Man she makes me set my nerves on fire. This girl gives me the_

_Inner Black*Star: Woah boy, hold your horses. She's still present._

_Outer Black*Star: I have to get back she's looking at me weirdly with those sparkly eyes. I could swim in those-DAMN IT!_

_"_Sorry, yeah let's meet up. Can we meet up at your house, because mine's getting fumigated." Black*Star lied smoothly, he had an instant flash of the massive pile of dirty dishes in his sink, the masses of empty food packets all over the table and sofa. His queen, should not sit in such filth.

"Oh okay, tomorrow then. Here is my address and number" grabbing his hand, ignoring his blush, and trying to control her own one too, and inked it onto his large, warm, rough hand. Black*Star held his hand delicately by the wrist, he was never going to wash the hand again.

"Bye Black*Star, Soul you're paired with Maka-chan. See you around" looking down at the curled up Soul, waved and left.

"Dude, "Oh Tsubaski you're looking good" nice" Soul mimicked.

"Oh shuddap, you're funeral is next week, because you and Maka are paired for partners. Look 50 bucks she gets you first with the dissection knife." Black*Star dodged the kick from Soul.

"Yeah, probably so." Soul laughed, trying not to show what he was actually thinking.

Him, Maka, Alone.

Her tiny, lithe body, close to his.

Their arguments, satisfyingly snarky, that pretty mouth shouting witty insults back at him. How delightful, wonderful, _wonderfully arous-_

_*ahem* _Wonderfully educational, he meant.

"Dude, stop thinking of naked images of Maka and get to class" Black*Star bashed his maths textbook on his head, stopping all thought processes.

"Didn't you want me to stop getting concussion."

"Yeah when you don't make me look stupid in front Tsubaski. Black*Star ruffled Soul's hair.

* * *

"There she is."

"Is she alone, SoulLuver28?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Maka sighed, as she closed her locker, Soul was acting weird, Tsubaski was worrying over about talking to Black*Star. Lots and lots of assignments, and to top it off she and Soul would be paired together in Dr Stein's damn dissection project. The freak teacher really needed to see a psychiatrist. Oh wait he would probably dissect that person too. Best to leave some things alone. To dissect.

"Maka Alburn" A strong, confident alluring voice.

"Hmm?" Maka's tired half-hooded eyes widened at the pretty red head with two other fairly pretty girls flanking her. Their faces, obviously smeared with make-up with hardened expressions.

"We are the first three original leaders of the Soul Love Eater fanbase! N.O 1 Member and chairman Julia Ley! Flashing her card with a cartoon Soul on the back.

Maka narrowed her eyebrows, pursing her lips together.

"I am Isabella Peach. Member N.o 2, vice-chairman." Also flashing her card and flicking her hair. "No flicking your hair, that's my thing." Julia whispered.

"Err, whatever Julia it's my thing. You just stole it." She back-chatted. Maka seriously wanted to laugh, she saw stupid romantic animes, and saw cliche chick flicks. But dear god how did this become real life? Maka let a small bubble of laughter through her lips.

"The target finds this amusing! Show her Julia!" The third, nameless Soul Stalker girl pointed out.

"Oh you find our admiration amusing? You are so disrespectful."Julia gave Maka a disdainful look.

"I didn't laugh, I just find your 'admiration' idiotic and time wasteful. Do you actually spend your time talking about that bleached, spiky haired twat?" Maka insulted.

"Do not insult our dear Soul-Sama."

"He's not better than us in social standings, so that title doesn't even make sense, bimbo." Maka corrected.

"How dare you call me a bimbo. I'll show you-"

"What's 12 squared?"

"umm 24? Look I have no time for this, stop stalling coward."

"Ohh big word there Julia. Did your nanny teach you that? But what she didn't teach you was basic maths. 12 squared is 144. Look. 12 times by 12 is 144. A number bigger than 100."Maka patronized.

"You brat! How dare you! You little slut, and you talk about being smart, well what you don't know is that Soul has already embraced me. With his love."

"Oh calling me a slut, look at yourself in the mirror first, then go down town see how much money you make." Maka gave Julia her scary eyebrow look.

"Oh look who is calling me a slut the one that secretly meets up with him. He must feel sorry for the ugly duckling in this school." Julia's ebony eyes cut into Maka.

"Julia stop it." A calm, yet resentful voice came over.

"Soul~" Julia's evil- soul sucking eyes turned into shy and playful. Her expression softened coy and sweet.

"Why are you grilling Maka? Why are you making up ridiculous rumors? Me and Maka do not secretly meet up, you disgust me Julia." Soul glanced at the blushing Maka. Why? Why did he want to stroke that blush until it burnt him.

"Sorry Soul, but I can not lie. We have proof of you two meeting up. Here, you must be regretting it" handing Soul the picture, ignoring the last part of his previous statement. And there it was, in front of him. Maka looking up at Soul, both of them holding the box of macaroons, Soul staring intently at her.

"You have been falsely informed. This has been obviously photoshopped. Don't do something as idiotic again. Leave." Soul dismissed, and they immediately dispersed.

"Sorry." Soul groaned, pressing his palm into his eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for what I caused you. I didn't ask for these girls to come after me. I don't understand why."

"You're seriously asking yourself that?"

"Why? You wanna add your sarcastic input?" Soul smiled. A hit of the usual reality was always good.

"No, it's not as if you're toilet bowl ugly. You are handsome, tall and smart. It's not as if people ignore you. And your hair is quite, unusual."

"Do you remember when you thought I bleached it?"

"Yeah, but seriously. Girls turn heads, because of your looks, and your attitude, and stature..." Maka eventually stopped, realising what she just said. Did she just betray herself?

"You were saying?" Soul stalked closer to Maka, grinning. His sharp teeth showing, Maka caught her breath. She always found his teeth strangely intriguing, she wondered how they feel, brushing against her heated skin.

"Erm.. Why do you care what I think? I thought the wonderful, almighty Soul care about little'ol Maka Alburn's snarky comments?" Trying to divert the conversation.

"Since this is coming from the girl who usually calls me an arrogant fat head. I just want to see what makes me so..._desirable _to women." His tall stature, towering over her tiny figure. Leaning his head on the locker, a few centimeters above her ashy blond hair. He caught the small whiff, honey and mango. Such a lovely and exotic scent. Like that exotic-looking red jewel bikini. The soft cotton, and the long strings tempting him to untie the precious and rare jewel. Was it too dangerous to be this close? This close to losing his mind, his control.

"Uhh, you're just-just confident, and you-your teeth. I always found them umm interesting." Maka looking at Soul's flat chest, trying to ignore his warm breath on her head. Trying not to sink into the ground. Damn did he like her? or was he merely playing around with her?

"Oh what's so interesting about them? Do you like how sharp they are? How they look? Tell me." His hand, shook to gently hold her pigtail, how it was almost like the finest silk. Soul's mind was crashing, throwing his images of Maka's hair, messed up, by his own hands, because of certain _activities. _Soul groaned, that great elevating feeling running allover his body, how it was pumping him _in every single way._

_"_Soul, look you know how you look. You don't need to get a god damn ego boost! Stop playing around feelings, you think it's okay to mess around with people? Well I'm sorry I'm not submissive like all the other girls!" Maka slid from under Soul facing his surprised face.

"Maka why are you angry? I haven't even done anything to you. Oh do you like me? Do you wanna join that lame club?"

"No of course not! But why are you acting nice then an idiotic douche. You're so confusing!" Maka huffed, trying not to show her blush, no embarrassment.

"Maka, look just because you're not like the other girls, not so confident and pretty-" Soul stopped instantly.

"See what I mean. I know you think I'm ugly just don't fricken lie to me. One of the few reasons why I'm still your friends, is because you never lied to me, you always told me how it was and you never, ever contradicted yourself.

"It slipped out of my mouth. Maka I'm sorry, you said you never cared about what other people thought about you"

"Well since you agree with the brats, that I'm ugly and that I seemed to have no confidence. Well Soul look at where we are. In high school, where everything changes. You do realise that all girls, no matter what care about what their friends think about them. Sorry if I can't fight genetics." Maka threw back.

"Maka I didn't mean that, I just mean you're too stubborn and fiery. You have to always win!" Soul growled.

"You always have to fight me, I only win, because that's how I survive. Surely you know that."

"Stop making a pity party of yourself. Your mother and father left you several years ago. You make yourself seem like little miss orphan."Feel-sorry-for-me" other people have crap too."

"Is that right? That when I say I can't go on trips because I have a job that pays my rent, because I have no parents. Everyone just thinks it's a rouse to make everyone feel sorry for me. Well I'd hate to show you Soul, but that's life. I haven't seen my parents since I was 7. I'm sorry they left me with absolutely nothing to go on with. It's all my fault." Maka's eyes started to look glassy. Soul wanted to punch himself. How did it turn into this? He didn't even think this, he thought Maka was one of a kind, rare and magnificent.

"Maka I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry you said this? or Sorry I didn't tell you how desirable you are to woman?"

"Maka, just accept my apology! What more can I do?"

"Stay away from the ugly duckling, I don't need you or this." Maka pushed her hand out to create a barrier between her and Soul.

"No, you need me, because I need you. And for god's sake you're not ugly! You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Soul grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her into him. Her heavy textbooks dropped to the floor, the pages spread wide, creasing the pristine backs.

"Soul get off me!"

"Maka I fucking need you. Okay. You're the only thing that doesn't make me lose my mind. Just let me have this."

"S-Soul.."

"Please, Maka just let me have you" sighing and lowering his head down.

His blood red eyes had never knew how emerald her eyes sparkled.

How there were 18 adorable freckles sprinkled across her nose.

How small and dainty her nose was.

Just how close their lips were, and how delicious they looked. It was a sweet press of lips, holding the back of her head, with his large hand. His warm tongue dancing over her delectable lips. How her blush increased tenfold when she kissed him back. Like she was finally accepting him.

Breaking for oxygen, Maka ran for it. Her head spinning from - Oh god she couldn't even say it. Tears were racing down her cheeks, until she ran into a rather hard object.

"Oh sorry!" She slightly bowed her head, hiding her tears.

"Maka-Chan. What's wrong? You can tell me." Kid stood there, kind and sweet, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Sorry Kid, it's another idiotic fight with Soul." Wiping away her tears on her sleeve.

"Here have a tissue, you wanna talk about it? or forget and get coffee?" Kid offered.

"Coffee, I'll pay."

"No, it's on me. What gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady."

"Erm. Okay. I'll let you have it this time." Walking side by side with Kid.

* * *

Soul picked up her fallen books, trying to stop that stupid cat-like grin creeping up on his mouth. Until he caught Maka and Kid, conversing. Kid always seem to get along better with Maka, than the other girls. He was the one that always hinted at Maka's attractiveness. Did Kid _like _Maka?

"No, it's on me. What gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady." Soul heard. Kid had that strange look in his eye. He had never asked a girl out before. Well not on his initiative. _What is Maka to you Kid?_ Soul question his mind.

"Maka just let me have you."

* * *

_I'm tired and it's 2:07. I have to eat breakfast early tomorrow. So PLEASE REVIEW. Hopefully no mistakes. Good night. x_


End file.
